The Alliance
by Mr. Towel
Summary: Give me a better title, and I will use it, just a random fic which is gradually evolving from a rampant plot bunny


Corporal Nobbs of the Ankh-Morpork city watch came skidding down the road;

"Get the commander!"

He shouted.

"The Klatchians are here!"

Upon hearing this, Captain Carrot put down his armor polish and went into the watch house to fetch Commander Vimes.  It was a nice day, and someone had thrown up in the station, so Carrot had been waiting on the steps for news of the Klatchians.  Prince Khufurah was arriving to finalize the alliance between Klatch and Ankh-Morpork, now that his brother had been found head down in royal guard's latrine, after 10 years of his unofficial reign.

The commander came strolling out of the watch house in full ducal regalia, as Nobby sat wheezing on the front steps.

"When did they arrive Nobby?"

Asked Vimes, pulling out his cigar case.

"They haven't yet sir, their in the royal barge, it's still on its way down the river, they slowed down so everyone could cheer and wave."

Vimes stuck a cigar in his mouth, and patted himself down for a light.

"How are they getting such a large boat down the river? I heard that it wouldn't fit through the gate."

"Ah, well you see sir; luckily enough that's not so much of a problem to them…"

"Huh?"

Vimes pulled out his latest gift from Sybil, an imp/dragon highbred that could fit into a small box, they had just been developed at the unreal estate, and the manufacturer was calling them 'Impos.'  He flipped open the lid and lit his cigar off the small flame.

"Well, as I was saying, the…"

But Nobby never got to finish his sentence, as at that moment a large explosion came from the river.  Loving the chance for a chase, Vimes tore off his cloak and ran down the road, leaving his Sedan, which the carriers were just pulling out of the stable.

******************************************

Vimes arrived at the river to find an enormous boat slowly moving down the river, he got a bit closer and saw that the oars which were being pulled by slaves, were in fact broomsticks, he walked closer, and saw that it was in fact hovering about a meter above the river, he stared at the knitted carpet bottom to the boat and realized that sewn to the hull of the boat, and presumably the insides, were hundreds of magic carpet.

*BOOM*

The explosion sounded again, and with one fluid motion, Vimes had his sword out, and was running towards a very familiar cart.

"Bloody Hellfire!"

Shouted C.M.O.T Dibbler from behind the cart.  Vimes slowed down and sheathed his sword, he never got to use it any more, so sheathing, and unsheathing it were the only times he ever touched it any more.

"What are all these explosions Throat?"

"Ah, Mr. Vimes, uh, don't worry, nothing to see here, have a free sausage inna bun."

Vimes pulled out his sword again.

"Er, come on Mr. Vimes, there's no need for that, I'm just having a few problems with my heated sausage cart."

"What problems exactly?"

"Well, its these dragons, see, they explode at the drop of a hat.."

"Did you know it is against the law to be needlessly cruel to animals?  I'm not sure of the exact regulation, but maybe Carrot here can shed some light on the subject."  

Asked Vimes, gesturing behind Dibbler with his sword.

"Now commander do you think I'm going to fall for that?

Asked Dibbler.

"Fall for what Mr. Dibbler?"

Asked Carrot, holding a dragon which he had just lifted out of a sack next to him.

"Er…  Um…"

Stammered Dibbler.

"We haven't got all day Throat, so I'm going to let you off with a warning, and the dragons going to the sunshine sanctuary.

"I can't just give him to you, how about 10 dollars, and that's cutting me own throat."

"How about, we don't throw you in the slammer, you give up the dragon, you keep away from anybody who is a member of the prince's court, and if you explode one more dragon, I _will _let the next person who eats one of your sausage-inna-buns cut your throat.  Now is that a deal?"

"Yes commander."

Dibbler pulled some wood from under the sack, piled it into the stove, lit it, and pushed the cart to some other part of the city.

"Okay captain, take the dragon to Sybil, and tell her, I'll see her and Sam at the ball."

"Shall I clacks Nobby to bring your coat and your chair?"

"Er, better do, tell him to bring 'em to the docks, he can have a ride in the chair if he wants."

As the captain lined up with the nearest clacks tower, Vimes turned round and was confronted by the one person who could make this day any worse than it was already going to be.

"So tell me commander, do you personally look after the well being of every animal in this city?"

_____________________________________________________________

# L-Space #

OH, a nasty cliffy there, this plot bunny's been bugging me all day, I will update soon, hopefully, but don't go holding your breath.

*disappears in a cloud of smoke*

In front of you is an empty void filled with potentia. (what will one day become potential)

You have 2 options; 

 Go back and read the chapter again.

Or

Press review.


End file.
